waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Disney's The Lion King: Operation Pridelands
Disney's The Lion King: Operation Pridelands, is a point-and-click PC adventure game based on the The Lion King saga from Disney. It was developed by Lexis Numerique and published by Disney Interactive Studios in the year 2004 worldwide. The game is a simple adventure and aimed at children, featuring the characters Timon and Pumbaa, who must face various mini-games of action and ingenuity that use only the mouse of the PC. General information The Lion King: Operation Pridelands is a PC game developed for a children's audience that contains numerous minigames featuring Timon the meerkat and Pumbaa the warthog, two famous characters from The Lion King franchise. The rest of the cast of the game are new characters created exclusively for this adventure. The graphics and music of the game follow the classic style of the saga The Lion King presenting scenes of the jungle and musics with traditional African rhythms. The characters are animated with 3D graphics with the cel shading style shading, while the backgrounds are made with colourful illustrations in hand with the typical Disney style. The songs of the game are all original and are composed of calm rhythms of the jungle. The game also includes a large number of voices for the dialogues between the characters, all the tutorials, explanations and conversations of the game are completely spoken so there are no texts on screen. All games and menus are controlled using only the PC mouse, the keyboard is only necessary when the player is asked to enter his name. There are two difficulty levels selectable when starting the game, the first (represented by Timon) designed for small children and the second (represented by Pumbaa) adapted for older children. Most of the games present a design difficult to understand with the naked eye so it is necessary to listen attentively to the tutorials to know how to play each one. Adventure Mode The Adventure Mode is the main game mode, where the story of Timon and Pumbaa is developed and the animal characters and their mini games are presented. The Argument Simba has finally arrived home to recover the place that corresponds to him as king in the Pride Lands. Scar is gone and the hyenas are gone. But the Pride Lands underwent profound changes during Scar's tenure. Many animals fled in terror during those terrible times and created their home in other places. Simba tries to put order in his kingdom and, through Gossangoa, asks Timon and Pumbaa, our funny and crazy couple, to locate the animals that have left and that convince them to return to the Pride Lands. Gossangoa is now a wise old rhino, and he knows Timon and Pumbaa well enough. Although he does not doubt his ability, he is aware of his tendency to deviate slightly when entrusted with a mission... This is where you enter! Join Timon and Pumbaa, the duo of the jungle, on a hilarious journey through the jungle to bring the animals back to the Pride Lands. Characters * Timon and Pumbaa: The heroes of the game. They are an inseparable pair of great friends who live following the philosophy of Hakuna Matata, live in a free and carefree way, without looking at the problems of the past. Timon is a hyperactive meerkat and verbal prank that distributes his time making jokes about Pumba, giving gourmet opinions on the bugs of the day and promoting Simba's lifestyle. Pumbaa is a robust warthog, a bit clumsy and bobalicon, but it compensates for his slow thought processes with empathy and good intuition. * Gossangoa: An old and wise rhino who acts as a guide and adviser to Timon and Pumbaa in his mission. He knows all the animals in the jungle very well and what are his favorite things. He has as a companion to Kigali, a small bird that uses as its watchman to look for all the animals that left the Pride Lands. * Congo: Congo is an unfriendly young man of very bad character who does not intend to cooperate with the heroes in any way. The only thing that puts this elephant in a good mood is the sumo wrestling, if Timon and Pumbaa want to win their sympathy they will have to face him and defeat him. * Kassai: A large but friendly snake that loves to eat fruit. Since he left the Pride Lands, he has found it difficult to find food and is very hungry. Timon and Pumbaa must feed him to return to Simba's land. * The Crocs: Papi Croc, Mami Croc and the little Crocs are a happy family of crocodiles living in the swamp. Paps Croc has a strict character and is a veteran of the army, so he always acts as a sergeant, while Mami Croc is much more sweet and kind. Their problem is that they have four twin children but a fifth child identical to the others appeared unexpectedly and can not return to the Pride Lands until they return it with their true parents. * Mimipo: Mimipo is a skillful swimmer and a very sweet hippopotamus, but she is very sad because her sister has been lost somewhere in the river and now she can not find her. Timon and Pumbaa will have to help to solve this problem if they want her to return to their lands. * Gozi: Gozi is a very smart and studious frog but tends to be too bacon and annoying. While studying the life of termites, she ended up being trapped in a termite hill by the queen herself who sought to give her a lesson for meddlesome. Now it's the heroes' job and the player finds a way to rescue her. * Rockin' Cha: A cheerful and crazy reptile who only cares about parties and dancing. He is always dancing different rhythms and has a very late talk that makes it difficult to follow. He is a fanatic of the disguises and only accepts like friend partiers who brings him the most extravagant disguises. * Makourou Kse Kse: It is a very churlish and dangerous spider that jealously cares for its spider net where it keeps the cocoons with its food. It scares anyone who gets too close to home. It is said that she can only be visited at night, which is the moment in which she sleeps and lowers her guard. Mechanics The game starts when the player reaches the map screen where Gossangoa, the rhino, gives him his mission. Here the player must place his cursor over the crosses of the map to see the different animals, and clicking on one can enter his mini games. At first, it is not possible to play with Rockin' Cha or Makourou Kse Kse, but the other animals are all selectable. Before starting the mini game, Gossangoa initiates a trivia related to the selected animal that the player must respond correctly to continue. In each mini game a frame appears around the screen with different bugs that make of icons. The fat red bug serves to get out of the game, the yellow bug serves to hear the help in case you do not know what to do and the pink bug does not fulfill a specific function although sometimes it speaks to give a help. All games use only the mouse and left click as controls, it is important to listen to the explanation of the game given by the characters before starting to be clear what needs to be done. When the player completes a mini game, the mission will be terminated and, back to the map, the image of the animal will appear instead of the cross so that it can no longer be chosen again. To enter the Rockin' Cha mini game, you have first to get three flowers, these are hidden and are easily visible on different screens of the mini games of other animals and with a simple click on them can be collected. If the player completes a mini game but forgets the flower in this, he is allowed to return only to click on the flower. When all the mini games are completed, the colour of the screen changes to a night tone. This allows you to enter the last level of the spider Makourou Kse Kse. At the end of this mini game, the adventure mode is finished and the player can see a final animated scene that concludes the story. After completing the adventure, Extra Mode is enabled which includes new mini games and you can return to normal mini games in Game Mode. Mini Games * Gossangoa's Questionnaire: In Adventure Mode, before entering each mini game you must answer a series of questions that Gossangoa makes you and that relate to the animal of the jungle that you selected. The questions are based on general knowledge features so they are fairly straightforward, if you respond well most will advance to the mini games. * Kassai Game: This is a basketball game where you have to make Timon throw fruit to Kassai's mouth to feed him. To shoot you must first touch the cursor with Timon and then you must touch the mouth of the snake to write down, although this can be complicated because the cursor will begin to move erratically while pointing. At each launch you will have a certain amount of fruit that you must score to keep moving forward. At the final pitch, the game becomes a slam dunk contest. * Congo Game: Pumbaa faces the Congo elephant in a sumo fight, the goal is to push the rival until it falls off the platform. To control Pumbaa you must click on one of the symbols that appear around him, each symbol represents a different movement. To advance Pumbaa, you must move the cursor slowly forward. * Papi Croc Game: Papi Croc challenges Timon or Pumbaa to a dive contest, the goal is to imitate all the poses the crocodile does to win. First you must attend the symbol that appears next to Paps Croc, then several symbols appear around Timon or Pumbaa and you must click on the one that matches the one of Paps Croc. If you do well before touching the water, you will advance in higher and higher jumps. * Croc Game: This is a complicated game of mental ability where five identical Croc babies appear, while Mama Croc and Paps Croc begin to give a series of tests to identify the baby that is not of the family. At each stage, you must place the cursor on the Croc babies to see how they behave and click on the one that surpasses the test that the parents ask for. In addition you must memorize the last baby Croc winner in each test and discard it, since in the end you have to choose the only one who did not win any tests to identify him as the intruder. * Mimipo Game: In this game you control the team formed by Mimipo, Timon y Pumbaa as they swim by the river and are attacked by fishes. To attack you must click on the character that goes ahead and to change the leader you must click on one of the side characters. Mimipo attacks with a whirlwind twist, while Timon and Pumbaa shoot gaseous bubbles, the attack of the hippopotamus is the best since it makes it invulnerable for a while. If a character touches a fish, it will be inactive for an instant, and if all three are injured together, you will have to return to the beginning of the level. When you reach the end of the stage, you will find Mimipo's sister. * Gozi Game: Gozi was captured by the termite queen, but as Timon and Pumbaa are not in the mood to negotiate they take a simpler path and decide to kidnap all termites to force the queen to free the frog. Timon will start blowing the termite so that all termites come out at that moment, you must click and hold the cursor on a termite and you must drag it very slowly to the mouth of Pumbaa so that it can capture it, if you move the cursor very quickly the termite will escape. When you catch all the insects you win the game. * Rockin' Cha Game 1: Rockin' Cha challenges you to bring the most spectacular costume and it seems that the clothes are only in the dangerous swamp, so Pumbaa must swim with a lifeguard in search of the objects that the chameleon asks you. To move to Pumbaa you must point with the cursor towards the desired direction if you click quickly you will swim faster. To take an object you must touch it with Pumbaa also you must evade the trunks and crocodiles that cause damage. * Rockin' Cha Game 2: When you start the game, Rockin' Cha will ask you to disguise different things, to disguise Timon you must touch the garments of the background, try different combinations until you find the one that Rockin' Cha likes. In the next phase you will enter a dance challenge in which you must copy to Rockin' Cha, for this you should look at the symbol that appears on this and then touch the same symbol between the several drawings that move on the side of Timon. When climbing the difficulty, Rockin' Cha begins to have several symbols, in this case you must respect the order in which they appear to touch them. * Makourou Kse Kse Game 1: Timon and Pumbaa go out looking for fireflies to carry them with the sider. In this game appear several fireflies in the air and your goal is to bring them to Pumbaa's mouth to save them. To carry a firefly you must touch it with the cursor repeatedly until it shines and then you must touch Pumbaa's mouth to lead it there. You must be careful that no free firefly touches Pumbaa because he has tickles and releases the captured insects. * Makourou Kse Kse Game 2: Your goal is to free all the glowworms that are locked in the cocoons of the web. For that you must touch one of the free fireflies and carry it with the cursor to a cocoon, when you put on the cocoon click quickly to make the firefly shine until the cocoon explodes. Be very careful also when trying to release the fireflies trapped in the web: if you move the cursor too fast, you will awaken to Makourou Kse Kse, and if you move it too slowly, the cursor will lose the light you need to release the caught fireflies. Game Mode By entering this mode, the player can choose and play freely any of the mini games that have already been overcome in Adventure Mode. Also, it is not necessary to answer the trivia to be able to enter. Extra Mode This is a hidden game mode that contains four new mini games. Unlike normal mini games, in these the goal is to complete them in the shortest possible time so that the player can record his best times and then he can try to challenge his own marks. In this mode you can also get special images of the characters as a prize when you reach the top three places in each of the games. * Extra Game 1: In this game you must control Pumbaa who floats on the river in a stage similar to a race track, the goal is to reach the goal in the shortest possible time. To advance you must click with the mouse in the place that you want Pumbaa to go, click quickly to increase the speed, if you hit with an obstacle you will have a penalty of time. * Extra Game 2: This is a target shooting game in which you have to make Timon throw fruit to all the bugs that walk along the wall, but be careful not to damage the butterflies or you will receive a time penalty. To shoot simply click on the insect you want to shoot down and Timon will automatically attack you, it is easier to hit when the insects move slowly because if you shoot a very fast insect is very likely to fai. * Extra Game 3: This is a game in which Timon and Pumbaa advance underwater on a path full of dangerous fish. You have to click to make them go up and release the mouse to make them lower, in addition to moving the mouse lateraly you will also move the characters. You can catch bubbles that serve as shields and as temporary attacks. * Extra Game 4: This is a classic maze in which you must handle a small firefly, along the intricate web of Makourou Kse Kse. To start you must click on the firefly and then you have to move the cursor carefuly where you want it to go, if you hit a border you will lose a lot of time. The exit is the bright gap that appears on the right side. Curiosities * Timon and Pumbaa are the only characters in the movie The Lion King that appear in this video game, all other characters were invented for this title and are not from any movie. Scar and hyenas are mentioned but never appear, Simba is also constantly mentioned but not seen, although it has a tiny appearance in the final scene. * The voice actors in the English version is Kevin Schon (Timon) and Ernie Sabella (Pumbaa). Category:The Lion King PC games